


Mutual

by ParabolaBeam



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParabolaBeam/pseuds/ParabolaBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fools resonate. And we are Fools of a particularly interesting nature."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

How they came to be there is unimportant.

What matters is that they are there.

That being determined, Aigis still knows.

Knows how.

Knows who.

"Elizabeth-san."

They've met before, but she has no method of classifying her, even now. She is truly a personification of the room she inhabits, something beyond human, mechanical, spiritual matter, beyond matter or measure itself.

A living phenomenon.

And even that is a gross understatement.

Elizabeth smiles. "We are the only presence here." Aigis assesses the word choice to be peculiar: 'we'. 'Presence', singular. As if they are one. "This does not occur without a reason."

Her smile lingers, and Aigis is sure she knows why.

"Is it not-" The words halt in her throat. She feels particularly sensitive to a sensation, a notion that it shall sound accusatory, and it is an impression she does not want to present. Lacking a more graceful means to express her thought, she continues anyway, "-is it not because of you?"

"Perhaps." The answer is perplexing and yields no quantifiable value, but Aigis finds herself holding the word close, because it is what Elizabeth has given her.

Given her.

Aigis reaches the conclusion of her own accord, as Elizabeth has undoubtedly intended.

"It is because of myself as well?" It comes out as a question, when Aigis is sure she'd determined it to be so. Her thoughts are incomplete, and it is puzzling.

"Fools resonate." Elizabeth states plainly, "And we are Fools of a particularly interesting nature." She is moving closer to Aigis, "We've changed our fates..." Gloved hands slip their way into her own, and pull. Guide. She follows, "...Unlocked our potential, at last." Elizabeth smiles and somehow, Aigis gathers it is an invitation to take a seat beside her, though she can not bring herself to break contact, and does not, continuing to hold her hands, her gaze, as they settle upon the small couch; Aigis recalls that this particular make, designed for two, is what's known as a 'love-seat'. Elizabeth continues, her eyes alight with fervor, "Was it not exhilarating? That feeling of enlightenment suddenly being available to you?"

She can not respond. There is no reason, but it is a truth. The appropriate idiom for this scenario is what would be known as the state of being 'tongue-tied'. Furthermore, the exhilarating feeling Elizabeth speaks of, she is experiencing, perhaps not for the first time, but at the very least, in the most clarity it has appeared before her with.

"I feel it when I see you."

Aigis is surprised by her own words, and even Elizabeth's brow quirks with a sensation, a feeling Aigis can identify with certainty, because it is something she feels constantly.

Curiosity.

Aigis feels it now, perhaps more than ever, perhaps because she senses answers are close at hand-

"I see." She is definitive with her words, alarming herself with further disregard for incomplete thoughts. She is excited in spite of her unexplained lapses, the gaps. "We can help each other."

Elizabeth looks at her-and Aigis feels her excitement swell further, because she can understand the expression.

She is pleased.

Moreover, pleased with Aigis.

She states what Aigis has just begun thinking.

"Understand each other."

Aigis nods firmly, eyes wide for lack of a better reaction to such an incredible happenstance. The connection she feels is profound: already their understanding transcends words.

"There is much you can teach me-" Elizabeth's voice is softer, and rather than focus her output into her audial capabilities, she finds herself electing to lean closer instead, following the subtle pull of those gloved hands, allowing her senses to remain focused on her touch, "-and even more that I want to teach you-" Their faces are in unnecessarily close proximity to one another, but she elects to disregard the notion of retreat. A myriad of sensations are birthed within her, and she can't name them as quickly as they are appearing, the closer she's pulled, the closer she leans to Elizabeth. Aigis quickly settles on the popular saying, 'butterflies in one's stomach', but even that does little to satisfactorily describe what this woman is making her-

-feel.

Elizabeth's voice, her voice. It is halfway between dream and life itself, or perhaps death. Death, yes. Aigis feels she may die if she doesn't hear the words that are about to make themselves known from her lips; it's something that would never have even occured to her before this meeting, but it is real to her now, and something precious is in the balance and all she needs is this voice and the way it has utterly raptured her senses-

"-My dearest Aigis."

The manner in which Elizabeth communicates with her is indicative of possessiveness, affection, closeness.

Aigis is familiar with such notions, but unaccustomed to being on the receiving end.

It is pleasant.

"Would-" She is hesitant to voice this request, as she does not want Elizabeth to part from her as a result, but the weight of her yearning exceeds that of her worry, "-would it be disagreeable to you if you touched your mouth to mine?" Aigis asks as quietly as she can, so as to better hear Elizabeth's breath.

"Are you referring to the human ritual known as a 'kiss'?" Her voice feels paradoxically far away and very close at once.

"...Am I...?" Aigis muses aloud, unable to allocate her intelligence to anything other than identifying the exact shape of her mouth, her lips, speculating on the texture, the way they might fit against her own-

"...Are you?" Elizabeth begins to self-cannibalize her lower lip, a common indicator of worry.

"I apologize," Aigis blurts quickly, "My hippopotamus appears to be scrambled."

Elizabeth's brow knits thoughtfully. "School grounds...?" She shrugs and her lips form a smile; it is evidently no longer important. "That aside, I do believe you were. And, no."

"No...what?" Proximity to Elizabeth seemingly results in sporadic short-term memory loss, and it's something that seems like it should be more important than she is currently determining it to be.

"It would not be disagreeable."

Aigis opens her mouth blankly, processing the statement. "...Oh-" She realizes the meaning at the moment immediately prior to Elizabeth closing the distance between them.

Instantly, there is a sensation that tingles through her tactile receptors and while she lacks a sense of taste, it is definite that Elizabeth is warm, and soft.

And...

Aigis draws back carefully and extends her hand, briefly weighing whether or not what she is about to do is more intimate than mouth-to-mouth contact before deciding to try anyway. She touches her fingers to Elizabeth's lips, to which the woman smiles before quickly darting her tongue along the tips.

"It-It's wet."

"Close your eyes."

A strange request, but even stranger is how quickly and readily Aigis finds herself trusting her. She has already obeyed before she thinks to ask, "Why-?"

"Because I can teach you to see with things besides your eyes, and to touch with things besides your hands."

And it makes sense suddenly and Aigis is leaning forward too, eager to partake in what she promises, and they are-

-kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd written two versions of this same story, but I ended up liking this one the best. I may or may not upload the other version some other time though, I just really love these characters as is, and then when I saw them interacting in Persona 4 Arena I was inspired and came up with this~.
> 
> Rarepair, yay~. XD
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
